The Mutant Package
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Remy is caught sneaking around Rogues window. His punishment...being tied under kitty's bed. What will happen under that? Again...one of my first ones. Be nice.


There she was. So beautiful. But a dratted X-Men. She is fighting Apocalypse! Her and Logan. I need to see her alone. Tomorrow night in her room.

I tapped on the glass. It was dark in there but I knew she was home. Then I heard a voice behind me, "What are ya doin' here, Remy?" Her voice was so harsh; I stumbled because she startled me. She caught me before I hit the floor.

"Chere, nice night, non?"

"I have half a mind to drop you in the pool and ruin the nice trench coat of yours."

"What does the other half say?"

I thought that the answer would be good but I was proved wrong.

"To get Wolverine and have him tear you to shreds. Then drop you in the pool."

"Stripes? Where is he?"

"Right here, Logan."

"What should we do to him?"

"You heard my ideas. Ah came up with a better one though. Lets tie him up and leave him in Kitty's room tied to her."

"Now you're talking!"

"All Remy wanted to do was talk for a moment. You aren't that cruel!"

"Aren't I Shugah?"

When Kitty woke up the next morning she saw a note on her dresser.

Dear Kit,

Look under your bed. DO NOT SCREAM! He was caught looking outside of your room and I thought he might want to get closer. He is yours for as long as you like.

-Rogue

P.S- Don't be gentle.

She followed the instructions and saw me tied up and looking bored out of my mind.

"You were, like, outside my room! That is sooooo sweet…But your, like, an Acolyte. Ummm…I think I will leave you in the DR. Tied like this."

I shook my head frantically.

"Hey Kit, it's me. Rogue."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. I see you found your present."

"Yep. You know how Jean and Scott are dating?"

"Yeah."

"We should totally leave him in Jean's closet."

"Your so smart!"

They took the duct tape off my mouth and I told them they are cruel.

"Ya, it is what we do to Acolytes. Colossus was kind of nice though…"

"Yeah…and Kit had to kiss Pyro to make him shut-up."

"You said that would be a secret!"

"Oops. I guess it slipped."

"Remy wants to set a proposition!"

"I have a feeling that if we don't leave we will be trapped."

"Like, Yeah. Let's go."

"See ya later Remy."

"Hey Half-Pint. Where's Remy?"

"Under my bed."

"Good."

"See ya."

Back in Kitty's room I saw Jean walking by with Bam-Bam.

'Jean? Tabby?"

They turned their heads and burst out laughing.

"How in the world did you get there?"

"Logan and Rogue put me here Jean. Get me out of here please!"

"We will let Kitty and if I know her, Rogue. Oh gosh, if only Rogue felt the same about Remy. That would be a sight."

Rogue could love me. It would take time but she could. Then Rogue and Kitty walked in. Rogue picked me up by my collar.

"Let's see if you can survive the DR. If you cannot, you leave. If you can, we will talk to Professor about letting you stay."

"Oui, Remy shall pass the test."

Both of them worked for a few minutes to untie me.

"Your gunna get the total hardest. Like, yeah!"

"One condition. Remy get a kiss form his favorite X-Men."

Kitty blushed and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Well I am sure Kitty is happy to oblige."

"Remy wasn't talking' about her."

"Let's like, make him do it tied up! He does brag about being a thief so much."

"Chere, no…please?"

Kitty finished untying me and Rogue gave it everything they had, including the X-Men. The X-Men, My team, Brotherhood, and many more.

"You okay Shugah?"

"Awwww…your worried for Remy?"

"I guess. I did double everything."

Rogue walked out of the control room and out the door. That is, until a sentinel caught her. She flung it down using her super strength.

"Looks like these bozos want me to fight."

She was done in three minutes.

"see ya later Kitty."

"Non Chere. Remy still gets his kiss."

"Then take one form Kitty."

"It is Remy's choice."

"I do not want your psyche in my head."

"Too bad."

I took two steps and kissed her, one hand in her hair the other holding one of her wrists. Since I did not stop she flipped me onto the ground.

"Ya need to keep your hands to yourself. I just grinned. I think she liked it.


End file.
